Is This The End?
by KikiSenri17
Summary: The mission had gone from okay, to bad, to really bad. Don't they always though? Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.


Is this the end?

This mission had gone horribly wrong. We all got split up. Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and I were sent on a mission to track down some criminals that stole another village's artifact. Mid-mission when we thought we were a step ahead of them... They were two steps ahead of us. They attacked us in our sleep. We were warned of course. Someone was on watch, but it was still pitch black outside. And that was how this mission started going wrong.

They threw a handful of flash bombs. Which caused us to be temperarily blinded, the contrast of pitch black and bright light was so strong that we were at an even bigger disadvangtage. Knowing that wasn't the end of their attack, we split up.

Big mistake.

They're were five of them. And after spying on them to gain information, we found that there was two girl and three boys. They girl had bright orange hair and wore lots of wrappings and not many clothes. She had her chest bandaged to cover it, with a half length sleeveless vest over top of that and spandex shorts and regular sandals, all black. There were twin boys with dark brown eyes and hair. They wore matching black jackets, zipped, with sandals, one wearing purple cargo pants and the other wearing red cargo shorts. Another older man and woman. it seemed as if they were lovers. The woman wore a white skirt and grey long sleeved shirt, with flared sleeves at the end. The man in a dark jumpsuit. All missing ninja, but suspected to be no more skilled than a new genin. Well, they were wrong. They were _very_ wrong.

When we split up, two went after Kiba and Akamaru, two after me, and one after our team leader Shikamaru. I was heading North East. Hoping the others would eventually head that way, back towards the closest village. Not knowing who went after Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru, I turned around and saw the twin brothers. Shit.

Being closer, I could read their chakra ratings...they were probably at Jounin level. Filtering through my options I decided if I stopped they could easiler surround me and trap me, if I somehow hid, they would eventually find me with there being two of them, so my only option was to fight and run, and to try and make it back safely to the village or find the rest of my team.

Leaping stronger than before, I got some air. spinning to face them I threw multiple kunai at them, some with exploding tags tied to the end of them, and spun back around and countined to run. They must of momentarily stopped because there chakra got slightly harder to sense being further away. Unsheathing my katana from my back, I was cautious and prepared. I hoped. And then another chakra poofed in the distance.

And it was coming fast.

One or both of them must of had a summons. Waiting to see what animal it was I figured it out as in came zooming towards me. A tiger. It being so fast I tried to react by swinging my sword towards it. I wanted to try and preserve my chakra for if there was a big fight when we all met up. I'd only use it if absolutely nessasary. The tiger leaped towards me as I tried to defend myself. It bite my leg and I let out a loud shriek and stumbled leaping through the trees. Bringing my sword on the tigers head, it went back to its summoning home, releasing me from it's hold. Those boys were much closer now but I sensed more than the enemies. Maybe a mile and a half North, and two miles complete West I sensed my teammates.

Then I sensed a jutsu coming from behind me, looking back I saw a giant set of waves coming right towards me. So one of them was a water-style. Trying to outrun it and it escaped, it finally caught up to me. After a few seconds, I attempted to swim to the top. Then the lightening jutsu came. And then I understood. The twin boys fought together as a pair for combination jutsu. I needed to try and get out of the electricfied water. Stiffly, I decided to use my chakra, I needed it. Forming handseals I concentrated and thought _Wind-release: Great Breakthrough!_ and the area around me cleared enough for me to high tail it out of there and head towards my team. I was hauling as fast as I could. Getting as close to two of my teammates, which was Kiba and Akamaru, I relaxed. Which was _my_ big mistake.

Shouting out to Kiba, right when he noticed me, I was hit.

I felt something hit middle of my back and around the area, I began to fall from leaping through the trees. Feeling my energy already slowing, I didn't even try to catch myself. Instead I glanced down and saw multiple daggers through my chest. What?

Kiba dashed towards me with Akamaru in tow, catching me in the air and landing on the ground. Akamaru, being bigger than a horse, started to defend us as he surrounded and stalked the perimeter growling. Staring at the now four enemies. "Hey, hey! Look at me okay? You're gonna be okay..your're gonna be okay..", Kiba spoke to me, "Just stay awake and hold onto me, alright?". Nodding my head, I resisted the tiredness that started to flow towards me. Kiba slowly set me down and took the daggers out of my chest..out of my chest...

Grabbing bandages from his pouch, he quickly (and slightly sloppily) began to wrap the area of my chest that was bleeding. Holding firmly onto Kiba's jacket, he hoisted me around to his back and held onto one of my legs.

"Oi! Akamaru let's get out of here!" Akamaru came towards us and bent down so Kiba could get us onto him. Right when our enemies decided they gave us enough time (out of mercy I guess) we left. Heading for Shikamaru. Akamaru was fast, very fast. Looking down, I remembered my leg was still bloody from the tiger summon. Noticing that even though my adrenaline was nearly gone, I couldn't feel it. I actually couldn't feel my chest either. That...wasn't good.

Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around Kiba's neck gently. "Thank you, Kiba.."

"What? It's okay.. Just stay awake okay? ...(y/n)? Oi, (y/n) don't fall asleep!"_

A/N- Well I know it says one-shot but it's really late and I sadly can't write forever. So it'll be finished next chapter, hopefully.


End file.
